trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
LightningAuthoritarian
>Be as swift as a coursing river. Your name is Megdul Impulenin, '''and you are much swifter than a coursing river. You are surely the fastest troll alive, your '''speed is unrivaled on all of Alternia. Being so incredibly fast has its downsides, mainly because you have trouble slowing down when doing things. Most notable is your trouble with liquids, which you frequently spill whenever you handle them. Many a spilt drink has been had, and many a shirt has been ruined due to this. Their are other faults caused by your speediness, such as starting the occassional fire due to friction with the atmosphere. You've been practicing your control a lot though so you don't have as many problems as you used to. Your an avid collector of WEAPONS and ARMS of all different kinds. Your affection for these instruments of maiming is such that the walls of your hive are lined with all manner of SWORDS, GUNS, SPEARS, and any other thing you would want to kill someone with. Despite this affinity for the deadly their is only one weapon which you are proficient enough to wield, and that is your trusty pair of NUNCHUCKS. As such your strife specibus is NUNCHAKUKIND. You also have an unusual fondness for STORMY WEATHER. You love to be outside in the types of conditions that would keep many trolls inside sipping their hot tea or some funny thing. What you love most about storms is the RAIN, the heavier the better you always say. You love for your skin to be SOAKED through to the bone while the wind blows strong around you. The biggest reason for your love of storms probably has something to do with the fact that psychologically you are a sea-dweller out of water and that being in these storms are probably the closest feeling to being in the currents of the deep sea that you will ever have. Speaking of the sea-dweller thing, you're blood color is one of the highest in troll society. You yourself are rightfully the third in line to rule as emperor. However, you have been banished from the aristocracy and are shunned by most sea-dwellers of the royal caste. The reason being that despite your blood-color you were unfortunately born without gills or any of the other biological features of a sea-dweller. Your rightful chance at ruling stripped from you, you harbor a great hatred to all sea-dwellers. Despite your dislike for those you dwell there you your self still have strong feelings towards the sea and wish that you could swim in it like those who have forsaken you. Your jealousy of how they can live in the water and you can't only serves to fuel your hatred though. Your trolltag is lightningAuthoritarian and you -- tend to keep your voice calm and your nunchucks at the ready, ExceptForWhenYouGetWorkedUpAndStartSpeakingSoFastT hatEverythingGetsJumbledTogether. -- >Say hello to your Lusus Your lusus is quite the hand full now a days. He was originally a furry little hairbeast, but he always had a tendency to over eat. Your Bunny-Dad has since turned into a giant gluttonous monster at least twice your size. He has had a lot of trouble moving after gaining all of that weight and pretty much depends on you for food. His fur is matted and stained with the blood of the trolls you feed him. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood Category:Deserter